Naruto and Fem Sasuke
by Jere5123
Summary: Naruto and Fem Sasuke have some time to rebuild her clan(Maybe lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1**

 **This is a naruto and female Sasuke fanic Sasuke is born as a girl**

 **LoL First FanFanic Ever. Don't Own Naruto but just my fem Sasuke**

 **Maybe Lemon In Future Chapters**

 **Also Pregnant Sasuke,Plus Changed some stuff**

It was a normal day in the leaf village and a beaten up naruto

"Die Demon Brat" A villager said as he hit him with an iron pan

"Your the reason My Daddy died"5 year-old Sakura and punched him

A sad 5-year old Naruto walks past the Uchiha clan and sees a raven hair dark eyed looking girl with cream skin and parody the same age as him. Then he walked over to her slowly with his hand he waved.

Suki(A.K.A Fem Sasuke) P.O.V

A Blonde Short haired boy walking to me and waved I waved back I asked and for his name he and he said "Naruto Uzumaki believe it"(From Naruto)With a Huge smile.

I began to blush a little and had dreams about him becoming a hero since that day.

Naruto P.O.V

"Yesssssssssssssss! I spoke to a gal without getting hit or getting called demon or monster" he noted to his self.

He walked to his Broken House 8 feet and 3 inches because nobody wanted him in an apartment because hes the Demon Kid he fells to a deep sleep because did not understand why he was treated bad.

End of this Chapter Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

 **Time skip to when there 12 years old**

 **Suki goal is to rebuild the clan**

 **Naruto wants to have a girlfriend**

 **Maybe Lemon in the future**

Normal P.O.V

"Okay Class Today Is the day we put you in teams" Iruka said

Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Suki Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are with Kakashi Hatake

(Am Lazy so am not doing the rest of the teams like or not!)

"Am hungry" Naruto Yelled

"Okay everyone go Home and Rest for the next day" Iruka said

"Hey Naruto" Suki Said

"Hey Suki" Naruto Said

"NNNNNNNNNARUTO YOU LOSER" Sakura ran up and sucker punch him

"Why did you do did you" Suki ask outraged now

"Because who hangs out a dumb demon boy and a loser" Sakura said

"You dumb fan girl" Suki said

"Why…" (crying anime style Sakura)

"Loser" Suki said

Naruto wakes from a punch harder than a lion weights

"Umm… Suki why is she crying" Naruto said

"SHUTUP BAKA THIS WHY SUKI CALLED ME A DUMB FAN GIRL" Sakura grabbed a kunai and stabbed naruto in the forehead

"You Killed Naruto you should be called demon" and she punched her in the face

Naruto is pulled in his mindscape and sees a nine tailed fox

Who are you and why are you here? Naruto asked

 **Kit you are my son and I sealed myself in you to live the fox said**

Your lying you're not human naruto said

 **Because your dad human and that makes you half demon and I will be train you for the next for 4 years , of your life plus I have a human form**

Then a woman who looked like she was 30 and had 9 tails and red and white appeared with a white shirt and blue pants

"Now do you believe me"the fox asked

"Yes so you're my mom" Naruto

"Lets start since everything is settled" She said

"Okay Mom" Naruto said

 **So next time we will see naruto when he is 16years old and end of this chapter**

 **Plz read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers I will explain how Naruto lived in this Chapter Enjoy so read the other chapter ByeBye**

(Normal P.O.V)

Naruto was talking to Suki who was 16 years old now under the hot sun in the hidden leaf village. They were boyfriend and girlfriend they still remember how it happened.

 _Flashback…_

"Okay everyone go Home and Rest for the next day" Iruka said

"Hey Naruto" Suki Said

"Hey Suki" Naruto Said

"NNNNNNNNNARUTO YOU LOSER" Sakura ran up and suckered punch him to the ground

"Why did you do that to Naruto " Suki ask outraged now

"Because who hangs out with a dumb demon boy and a loser at that" Sakura said

"You dumb fan girl" Suki said

"Why…" (Crying anime style Sakura)

"Loser" Suki said

Naruto wakes from a punch harder than a lion weights

"Umm… Suki why is she crying" Naruto said

"SHUTUP BAKA THIS WHY SUKI CALLED ME A DUMB FAN GIRL" Sakura grabbed a kunai and stabbed naruto in the forehead

Everyone thought he was dead but Kakashi Hatake laughed at the fact everyone thought he was dead.

"Why are you laughing you… laugh at a dead NARTUO" Suki said with madness and a killer intent

"Easy Naruto can only be dead if attacked in the belly because Fox that lives in him is still alive so he is still alive because the fox dies, with him also that kunai is a play kunai for 5 year olds because your parents are to poor to buy you a real one isn't that right Sa-"Kakashi Hatake was interrupted by the blonde hair boy Naruto lets have pork ramen now.

"Naruto is it right if I ask you to be my b..o..y..frie-"Suki interrupted

"Yes Believe it because you're the only person in our age to talk to me" Naruto said

 _Flashback end …_

"It has been 4 years since then and I always getting stronger" Naruto said with a fake smile

"Also… um it is something I must tell you Come" Naruto said coldly As she Followed into the forest of Death and find a den with a mat as Naruto walked in the den.

"Suki am a Half Demon my mom is the Fox known to you guys be is really is kurama.

How will she reaction to this ByeBye


	4. Chapter 4

_._

 **Hey am back with another story so for the people waiting let's get into a love village with are main characters.**

 **Enjoy heh.**

"It has been 4 years since then and I always getting stronger" Naruto said with a fake smile

"Also… um it is something I must tell you Come" Naruto said coldly As she Followed him in to the forest of Death and find a den with a mat as Naruto walked in the den.

"Suki am a Half Demon my mom is the Fox known to you guys be is really is kurama.

'Haaa you got jokes bruh for sec i thought you were a half demon" she said Naruto says something under his breath. What was that could i can't hear Suki said with a giggle. I said am a half demon i'll prove it in a fight" Naruto said He then kick her to the ground "Fuck you"she said then a round kick hit her in the face **Fox Demon Power Punch** and hit her in the face. Her body all bloody she use sharingan and Chidori then with all her might slams into him. Then out of nowhere smoke appears and she hears **Fox Demon Bloodlust** in an instant he behind her and on instinct naruto heals due to mating season. She turned to see lust in his eyes and she becomes weak by his power so he jumps on like prey and (no lemon sorry but think of it in your dirty mind).

1 week later she has a twins named Sasuke Uzumaki and Boruto Uzumaki they both had black hair just like their mom but Boruto had blue eyes while Sasuke had black eyes and both had fox ears on their hair and a tail. Both naruto and suki were married but the problem was raise them because since he was half demon he went into mating and would had kids in a week so he was in panic.

15 YEARS LATER….

"DADDDY" voice 1 said

"MOOM" voice 2 said

"Sharingan"voice 3 said

" **Fox Demon Fear"** voice 4

" **Fox Demon Sharingan"** voice 5 said

"Run little sis"voice 6 said

"Why" voice 7 said

" **STOP FIGHT OR I WILL KICK YOU AT THE WORLD" Naruto said**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" voice 8 said

 **Next chapter to know who the voice are**

 **Bye**


End file.
